objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Danformiga/Object Survivor Borneo Ep 4 Who ensures that you will not get nauseous
Soda: In The Last episode of Object Survivor Borneo ... Ladybug Shirt: Our participants spent their first days on the island Gravel: The challenge was a race on the mountain Soda: And coiny won the challenge for his team Ladybug Shirt: In the first elimination of the Tagi tribe, Pillow left the island Gravel: The idol was hidden in the number 24, and nobody found it, but they got so close by choosing the 26 The Three: Let's see what happened after the elimination, and on the following days * After the first tribal council: Firey: Wow, you still believe pillow was eliminated with only 1 vote Pin: I still do not understand how it was possible ... Day 4 (Normal Day): Tagi Beach Match Speaking for the camera: Honestly, I'm really in need of some friends, since my friends are not around here Marker: Hey firey, can you help me on ... wait, what are you doing? Firey: I do not know, I started to remember a random figure and i draw it in the sand to try to remember Marker: Let me see. * The figure is similar to leafy Marker: Hey, it's like leafy, your girlfriend. Firey: WAIT, DO I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? Marker: Ugh, nevermind, do you happen to have memory loss? Firey: What is this? Marker: Argh, I'm already going. Pagong Beach Tree: * Sleeping Tree: Ugh, what the ... Tree: Coiny, what are you doing inside me? Coiny: Picking fruit, but you seem to have none Tree: Of course, I am a tree that has no fruit. Coiny: Well, then I'm going. Tree Speaking to the camera: Ugh, do you know how many people have already entered inside me to take fruit? CameraMan: No, I do not even want to know Tree: ... Grassy: Hey guys Pie: Yes Grassy ? Grassy: I found a mud volcano in the forest Taco: And what's the good news ...? Grassy: Well, have not you guys ever heard of the benefits that mud brings? Pie: Well, show me this mud volcano Coiny: I go with you, because I do not even know what a mud volcano is ... * They get there, and find match, pin and marker Grassy: Hey, what are you doing here? Match: Well, we do not know, we were just strolling around Marker: Wait, is this a mud volcano? Excuse me, I'm going to jump * He jumps and at the time firey arrives Firey: Hey, what's going on? Grassy: We're coming in for a mud bath. Firey: What, bath, if that word is involved, I will not try Pin: Okay, you know Firey: Well , I could try, it's not real water, I'm already going Day 5 (Challenge Day): Pagong Beach: Taco: Well , I said I had found dragon fruit trees and barbados cherry Pie: Um, they look tasty, I'll go up and get it. Taco: Yeah, and how do you expect to do that? * Pie starts doing parkour on the branches Taco: ... Taco talking to camera: WHAT ? Pie talking to camera: Yeah, I do not know how I learned how to do parkour, but it's helping me Pie: It's in my hand Taco: Thank you, Um, do you want one? Pie: No, thank you very much. Coiny: Hey you guys ! Tree: They already sent the letter of the next challenge, and we are already late They arrive there Soda: Ok guys, this challenge will be disgusting Ladybug Shirt: Take the pot that covers your plate of food Match: Hey, is coconut larvae? Soda: That's right, we'll have coconut larvae for lunch today Grassy: Are you crazy, who in good conscience would eat it? Ladybug Shirt: Well, taking away the fact that the maranhão people accept it as a delicacy ... Firey: Ugh, Brazilians and their customs ... Gravel: Anyway, I'll explain the rules ... To be released to eat this animal, they will have to answer 3 questions 1 - What is the translation of french toast to portuguese? 2 - What is the name of the youtuber that has the name of a fruit native to Mexico and Central America that makes roblox videos ? 3 - What is the name of the animal that the meat is of a medieval recipe, and that the appearance is similar to a pig? The first two on the team who answer the questions immunize your team Category:Blog posts